Electronic task management systems and applications enable users to track various tasks more efficiently than with hardcopy notes; users can access the same tasks from multiple devices, rearrange the tasks, and share tasks between users remotely. The ease of adding tasks to an electronic task manager, however, can leave users overwhelmed; too many, irrelevant, or contextually inappropriate tasks can distract the user from the tasks that are relevant to the user at a given time and place. The provision of unwanted tasks not only degrades the user experience, but also wastes computing resources that are used to provide tasks that are not wanted by the user that could be used more efficiently for other tasks.